the path to unlimited power
by thekingofmagic the kitsuna
Summary: the unholy crossover between worm and teen wolf !warning I am not very good yet as I am still new at writing so read at your own risk!
1. wormverse 1-1

I looked up as I heard my dad talking on his police scanner he got up and shouted "stiles I'm going out don't leave the house or get on your laptop you're still grounded and don't you disobey me, mister"

He looks at me and I say "promise I won't go on my laptop"

He looks at my suspicion in his eyes and shakes his head and walked out the door I look at where he was and when he drives away I get my laptop logs on and then sign into my email I look through it and am surprised when I see an email from R.O.B I open it and am surprised to see it was a worm CYOA some people at school had been talking about it was cool but I had only read the first few chapters before all the business with the supernatural happened.

I looked back up at my computer screen and went to the first page had two things The first one was Insert option and the second one was the difficulty. There were three options for insert the first one was reincarnation the second one was self-insert and the final option was End bringer I chose self-insert.

I looked at the difficulties and saw that my only option what to choose standard difficulty sure it had people coming after me but that really wasn't all that much of a problem I have 6 points to spend.

I went to the next page and looked it had powers at the I like the first one and saw that it was Alexandria it gave you invincibility it was cool but not for me Legend was pretty cool too, legend let you shoot laser beams of different styles eidolon was cool you have five different powers at a time I didn't really want it .Skipped right over kaleidoscope and emperor of man and decided to take power manipulator and inspired inventor I saw shaper and thought about taking it then I thought a little too overpowered.

I went to the next page that said companion I looked over all of them but none of them quite what I was looking for until I got to the bottom of the I saw friends I knew it was what I had to take. so far I have spent two points on inspired inventor 2 points on power manipulator and was about to spend one on friends I saw that for another one point you can take your friends already existing skills and turn them into a super power. I just take that and have them be my only companion.

I got to the final page and saw that it was perks and Complication. complications I decided to take mark three times with the ABB, Empire 88 and finally the merchant I then decided to take the slaughterhouse 9 is hiring the second entities and Leviathan.

For my perks, I chose shattered limits, blank and the first impression I looked down at the rest of the left and saw that none of them really caught my interest until finally I decided that I would take Bottle superpower twice, secret lair, cloak, and dagger. I pressed enter and sent the message back to R.O.B I stood there for a few seconds I stood up walked and tried to grab my phone before I could grab it I fought the world tip and everything started to go black.

I groaned as I stood up and looked around me I groaned again when I saw where I was and he was around me sitting around me wondering where they were with Scott, Lydia, Allison, Danny, and Isaac. they looked at me and as one said: " what did you do stiles."

" I may have filled out a warm CYOA from a R.O.B which now I think probably stands for random omnipotent being."

Scott Lydia Allison and Danny all frowned but Isaac had a small but hopeful smile on his face" does this mean that word an alternate world that I don't have to see my father ever again"

I looked at him with sad eyes and said "yes" then everybody shivered as they felt something surround them. I looked at them and said " well you all have powers we should try to figure them out right now" they looked at me as if I was crazy so I added "new powers you guys do realize we are in worm now right that means you're parahumans"

Allison reached down to grab her knife then Yelp and dropped it " OMG how do I know everything about this knife and how to use it well that's probably my power weapons proficiency that's cool"

I looked at Scott and asked "do you still have that werewolf thing going for you"

his eyes lost focus for a second then he turned to me and said: " yeah I can still feel my wolf in there but I think I can feel you guys in motion and see them too weird."

Denise after on a smile on his face looked up and said " I think I have technokinesis I can feel all the devices around us"

I look inside of myself and saw them there it was weird the first one was kind of like a tree but not at all like a tree it felt like an ever-changing massive power second by second degree but so small that if I wasn't looking so closely I wouldn't notice the second one was like a giant machine.

I grabbed first one and gasped as I looked at my friends and said " well one of my powers left me to see the powers of other people Allison you're right your power is weapons also gives you invincibility up to that of getting shot and regeneration about 4 times faster than a regular human same goes for all of you except for the werewolf. Scotts is just invincibility and Isaac you have an emotional aura, Lydia, I forget what its called but you have the ability to control Soundwave you-you can grow claws And can create illusion around the image of a banshee Danny you're right you do have technokinesis but there is no limit to what you can do with it same goes to all of you your powers basically have no limits and are constantly growing Scott you're a true empath and if you focus on it you can pick up surface thoughts"

they all looked at me and Lydia asked " so what's your power other than being able to sense other people's powers"

I looked at her side and said " well I have two powers the first one is called power manipulator it basically gives me 5 charges of the day to Create destroy steal or copy any power that I wish. The second one's called inspired inventor it gives me the same thing except it limits itself to knowledge. Well actually now that I think about it goes up to 10 because I got shattered limits all our Powers will also be boosted because of it Basically with the way that these powers work originally was that within one year without absolutely no use just sitting on your asses your power doubles and I'm guessing that includes your werewolf and fancy powers but with shattered limits. the Time is cut in half and I think that it'll be cut down to 3 months because we'll be doing a lot of fighting. have any of you not read worm."

Isaac raised his hand I looked at him and asked " Danny can you search around here for any mechanical doorways or something there's supposed to be a secret lair around here for us after that happens I might be able to log on to a computer so we can get a grasp on the world. let's talk about the perks we share the top of my head I know we have everybody look around for two suitcases don't open them but the rest of our perks are basically really good stealth Other people thinker powers won't work on us and no matter what we always make a great first impression."

Danny looked at me and said " I think I found it you see this symbol press it and it open up the doorway"

I did so we all walked in everybody here is a big "SUPERNATURAL" fan so it's no surprise that the base is modeled after the. most of the bookshelves are empty and all of the tech is way upgraded. we all sat down to talk about a game plan

Lydia do you look at us and said " well first things first you have to tell Isaac about worm so the first thing you need to know is where is basically like our world except 40 or so years ago a person appear his skin was golden and he was completely naked after that people started showing super powers there are 8 classes superpower Master which lets you control something most likely and alive creature or projection, Brute which gives you advanced protection, breaker which lets you Break the way we see the laws of physics, stranger which lets you use your power to change change how people perceive you it also lets you alter memories, blaster which is basically any power that lets you shoot beans or something from your hand, changer which lets you change your appearance, Trump which let you alter powers or shaker which let you affect a large area and finally teacher which gives you an advanced grasp"

Scott looked up sharply and said " I just remembered we have to go to Winslow high school soon and save Taylor from those bullies and keep her from becoming a villain"

Lydia looked up at me and asked: " so how are you going to spend your charges for power manipulator?"

I looked at her and said, " I don't really know does anybody have any suggestions?"

before anybody say anything Lydia pounded her hand on the table for attention " first Send as many charges as you need to create a regeneration as strong as werewolves and then spend at least 2 or 3 charges if you have them on invincibility"

I look inside myself and selected my power manipulator I grabbed it took one of the charges and turned it into a regeneration font family flooded my mind healing any non-critical injuries heal within four weeks pain receptors muted I added another charge to it fast healing any non-critical injury will be held within 2 weeks I added another charge Low level regeneration all non-critical injuries bold within one week absolute Peak human physical condition Add another charge para natural healing any non-critical injury heals within one day and any critical injury has a chance of healing within one week Add no charge to it just to see what would happen Regeneration all non-critical injuries heal within seconds all critical injuries here within 24 hours Added final charge just to see what it would do Supernatural regeneration recovers from all critical injuries instantly the couples from a critical injury within seconds recovers from brain dead within a week if I thought laughing my power is so broken it's ridiculous

My friends look at me as if I've lost it in, to be honest I probably have it's just super funny I look at Allison and ask " do you have a knife because if you do I'll show you what so funny"

she looks at me and silently hands over the knife I grabbed it leave it open and stab myself in the chest they all look at me as if I've lost my mind and it with the collective yell of "stiles"

I lift my shirt to show that there is no injury and say " I have her generation power this power so strong I would generate from any injury critical or not within seconds and Can regenerate from brain dead within a week"

stare at me incredulous looks on their face and Lydia says "stiles your powers are so broken let's go to sleep you have to re-enroll the high school in the morning we all head off to find our beds me and Danny arrived at the same room I look at him and said " do you mind sharing a room it gets kinda lonely at night especially in a big new world" he gets a semi-panic you look in his I say in a quick squeak " sure" the start and finally gave me squeaks and lays down to the edge of the bed and my arms around him and say " good night Danny" before I go to sleep I think of all the adventure we will have in the two months we will be here and think well this will either be a nightmare

hi I hope you guys like it I worked so hard on it


	2. 1-2

I'm awakened by the smell of bacon and eggs I groan and get Up Danny does the same thing beside me. I look at him and not you both get up change into our clothes for the day and walk out of the room. we in silence until Lydia says " ok so one thing about this world is that has heroes." she looked Addison said " the right now we have to decide do you want to be heroes villains or rogue. before you ask Isaac the pros to be a hero are you don't get chased by the PRT which is basically the superhero version of the police force, nor do you get chased by the protectorate which is the actual superheroes. if you choose to the villain that means that we can break the law and even kill people" at this Scott cringed but nodded come but we would be chased by the PRT in the protectorate or we can go rogue the benefits of being a rogue are as long as we don't out and out break the law we can skim by and I have the heroes on our asses."

They'll turn and look at me with expectant looks on their face I snort and say " what are you guys looking at me for"

Danny Sighs has his hand on my shoulder and says in a somewhat petulant tone " this is your quest Right so you should get to choose for all we know you could just be some kind of mental projection were not really here. so stiles, what is your answer"

I look at them frown on my face what is my answer what should I do. On one hand if I'm a villain that means we don't have to worry about the laws if we are heroes that mean the public will like us more and if we are rouges we can make money and have the heroes, not after us.

I look up and say " well for now I say will be rude but when we get to Winslow high I say we talk to Taylor and see what she has on the matter" I take two of my charges noticing that they haven't yes fully recharged I used 6 last night so I had for when I went to bed but now I only had 6. With the two I grabbed I made a thinker power. All the power really did was help me read people and help me read a battlefield. I look up at the clock and time for us to go I picked up my backpack insert of my making my way towards the door. Following my example pick my friends picked up their stuff and follow me out the door.

Taylor's pov

The bell rings and everybody runs out the door to get to lunch. Go to where I've been having lunch the past few months in the locker incident. I open the girls room door and go into one of the stalls I pick up my lunch bag and open. I panic when I hear the door open and hear Sophia and Emma entering the bathroom. I panic when I hear Emma saying " No I know I saw her come in here."

I'm stop panicking when I hear Sophia say " let's check the stalls." I hear the stall doors banging one by one as they go down the line. when they get to mine I hear the door shake as they bang on it. I look up just in time to see Sophia and Emma start

I close my eyes and feel something cold and wet run down my hair and clothes. they are laughing as they leave the bathroom. I stand up and throw my lunch away. I get extremely angry when I see if soda and not water they dumped on me. then I closed my eyes I felt my angry within me, I'm just about to push it away like I always do when I decide to just let it happen. I'm startled when my vision goes pale and I see little-going lines running up and down the walls and hanging in the air I fell if I push and pull I can manipulate it. then I see myself in the mirror it looks like there's a haze around me that's when I feel it the energy coursing through my veins. I hold my hand up and push a little a glowing blob of energy appears on my hand I'm a parahuman I ... I can be a cape I'm a little surprised that my eyes aren't glowing.

I hear the bell ring and clean myself up then start to make my way back to class. I will my vision to go pale and when it doesn't I think a little. I try to mentally grass that energy that I felt before and pushed a little into my eyes because when I looked at my eyes in the bathroom they weren't glowing

everything goes pale I smile a little I look around at everyone and see that no one else is glowing. I see Emma and Sophia it startled me a lot when I see the same glowing haze around Sophia. I hurry to my class and try not to think about the fact that Sophia might be a parahuman. I sit in my seat when the bell rings signaling the beginning of class the teacher walked in and says " well class we have a few new kids joining us today their names are styles, Lydia and Scott" stared at them along with everybody else in class some people had a look that said fresh meat but when the new students walked in class everybody was stunned to see that they were absolutely gorgeous and perfect well, at least, that's how they look to me Lydia especially

Their eyes wandered around the class and came to rest on me a small but kind smile appeared on all of their faces. one of the guys was short and kind of nerdy the second guy was tall and athletic and the girl was a beauty queen. I holy expected the girl to completely ignore the guy but she turned around and waved her hand in a follow my fashion. the seats around me have been vacant for a while I have been sitting in the very back row of the class they took the seat next to me in the one in front of me.

" Hi my name Lydia." she introduces herself then she points to the athletic guy and says " this is Scott and that is styled," she says pointing at that nerdy guy she had a kind smile on her face

Styles P

As I entered the first class after lunch I looked around seeing if I had Taylor in this class. we have been checking for the last 4 school periods and at lunch, the rest of my charges has come back at exactly 12:00. The teacher introduces us then we walk into class I look around and see a girl who everybody ignores and has the look in her eyes that says she's been bullied. I know it's her instantly I look at her with my power manipulator and am surprised to see that it's different than canon Lydia looks at us and waves for us to follow her.

I look at her with my thinker power _knows you a parahuman, does not care, think Lydia is cute_ when my power gives me that I reign it in and get back to business is perpetually _sad, has no friends, dead family member, mother, yes mother_

Lydia sits in front of her and I sit next to her and Scott sits on the other side of her. Lydia introduces us while I process this information then Taylor says " hi I'm Taylor Hebert it's nice to meet you."

for the rest of class, Taylor is completely quiet. Taylor and I have science together we enter the classroom to see that all of the seats are taken except for two we sit down and I ask " Taylor how come everybody avoids you are you being bullied Scott my best friend Lydia and I only became friends about a month ago. we moved here together with our other friends Danny and Isaac. we've all decided to get emancipated and move to Brockton Bay where the action is is it weird that we all decided to move to Brockton Bay hey you want to come over Hang out you seem like a pretty cool person"

I want to smack myself for how untactful I am in for my nervous word vomit I look at her and see her giggling she seems kind of stunned that she's laughing I'm guessing she hasn't done that in a while " sure if I was I would love to come over to your house to hang out"

" really that would be wonderful" I say with a smile on my face the teacher starts the lesson and I find out that she has a pretty advanced grasp of science all things considered I would expect her to be more behind in most of her classes but considering that her bullies aren't in this class it doesn't really surprise me all that much after class I take Taylor with me and meet up with the rest of the game they introduce themselves and Taylor introduces herself " you all live together how do you afford that and where do you live that's big enough"

" we found this really cool place downtown we all chip in it actually has a few more spare bedrooms" I stay as we leave downtown we found a main entrance to the bunker in an apartment building we leave her into it and then down the stairs that lead to it

she seems kind of stunned I asked her to sit down then introduce her to the people she hasn't yet met "Taylor we need to talk I know you have powers and I know you know we have powers

she gets a panicked look on her face and quickly asks " you're not villains are you" I quickly tell her that we're not (yet) " what can you guys do?"

" Scott why don't you go first and I'll explain last" nods all around the table

" well the first thing that you need to know is that all of us have low-level invincibility and healing," Scott says as a start to the explanation

" my other powers let me basically transform into a werewolf but of course, it's just my power I'm also an empath and am to all emotional powers"

Alison spoke about Scott stop speaking " I have weapons proficiency that basically means I can master any weapon touch within seconds also have martial switch lets me master martial arts very quickly "

after she stopped speaking to you all turned to look at Isaac she looked up and started a little at all of us staring at him he coughed and then said " well I have an emotional aura I figured out with a little testing last night that I can also directly manipulate anyone emotions. so I can affect them as long as I have a lock on you or have used my power on you before. I can affect you within an area I can also amplify any powers reaching into the brain and convincing it that it needs to extend its reach" he looked at us then said "I'll explain later"

There were looks of startlement across the table he hadn't told any of about this Taylor nodded her head and then looked at Lydia "Well I have the ability to control sound waves and can use echolocation to find out most things about an area I can grow claws, and I can make illusions that make people believe I have turned into a undead banshee ... I knock them out"

she looked at Danny as if it was nothing out of the ordinary to play supernatural show and tell expectantly " I'm technokinetic" he stated simply.

She looked at me and I sighed knowing this is going to be a complicated explanation " well the first and easiest power to explain is that like most of my teammates I can heal unlike them I'm not your invulnerable also I unlike them my healing is to the point where I can recover from any non-lethal injury instantly" absolutely stunned at that revelation " and no before you say at my healing is what gives others healing then um no that's actually one of my other powers my second and most prevalent power is that I basically trumps all the trumps my power left me Copy, steal, create, destroy, take any power I want to I have another completely separate power that lets me have any tinker power I want too much for both of those I can only use it 10 times day we all just got our powers recently"

her look of rising aww surprised me. Now that I'm thinking about my power I took inspired inventor grabbed one of my charges and put it into languages instead of words describing how to use my power and what it is like power manipulator I felt my mind expand I suddenly had a basic grasp of language, the thing is it wasn't a basis of one language it was basic graph all the languages. I dumped another two in there to see what it would do suddenly I can speak fluently in any language. I open my eyes and saw that everybody was staring at me I shrugged my shoulders

" I kind of forgot about my Inspired inventor that's what I call my Tinker power, by the way, it's so cool I dropped 3 charges into languages, And now I can speak any language I want to fluently and my add "I said switching to Latin at the end Lydia was the only one who is struck dumb because she knew I could not speak Latin. Taylor looked a little startled also can you possibly I know some Latin I don't think she knows very much if she did, at least, it never said so in canon

" well can't you give me invulnerability and healing" I shake my head and she gets a sad look on her face

" okay I understand before I join is there anything else I need to know," she asked

"yes you need to know that we currently no heroes or villains for that we need your help to decide," I say just to get it out there

she sighs and shakes her head and says with a little anger in her voice "I thought you weren't villains" she asked

"we not, not yet I'm actually leaning towards rouge myself but you the deciding vote"

"ok anything else you need to spring on me you're not interdimensional travelers are you" she looked around expecting there to be a few laughs there was none there was only stony silence and unmet gases "great just great wall is that it the I join just to lead you guy to right and help you in the world"

before anybody could speak up to say that we hadn't thought of anything I quickly interjected " Taylor the reason I couldn't give you invulnerability and healing is cuz you already invulnerable enough to make Alexandria jealous you can also fly and, something to do with energy you mind explaining that"

Taylor pov

wow, this is all so much to take in I'm surprised with their bullshit that is stiles power. it's just people say bullshit thinker I say bullshit Trump wait a minute I quickly try and Find myself levitating in the seat I stop they're all staring at me expectantly waiting for me to tell them about my power " I kind of just found out about my power today too"

Lydia smile gets up and leads everybody away from the table ignoring all questions about where we're going. everyone was kind of surprised when she leaves us to a door and opens it and there's a training room inside " I use my power to find this last night we can test your powers in here"

I shrug my shoulders reaching for that energy and push them into my eyes and ask what they want me to do " try to make a shield" Stiles tells me

I think about I and mentally think of a dome around actually started when I push the energy it snaps to the shield I mentally created " maybe if you shoot a laser at styles his power will tell us more about it"

I look at my power and for the first time, i really look at it and am surprised when my power silently whispers to me _endizonion, Electrical, thermal, kinetic, cryo, psionic, Magnetic..._ It startled me a little when my power starts listing off settings especially the first one I think it's the energy I use as default " guys I think I feel laser I want"

Lydia smiles at me and says " stiles hold out your arm now Taylor Shoot his arm at medium power" I hesitate a little so she quickly reassures me " he can heal anything so feel free to blast away at him"

" Lydia I'm hurt that you think of me as nothing more than a punching bag" stiles says in a mock hurt tone

" well then maybe you shouldn't have turned yourself into a super healer then hun" she then she looks at me and not telling its time.

I hold two fingers out to aim and dial it back to what I hope is a survivable keep and shoot. A beam of red sheets from my fingers it passes through Styles arm without any resistance and is absorbed by the wall I look to wear his arm is supposed to be and am stunned when nothing is their styles look down at where his arm used to look back up at me and starts screaming


	3. 1-3

Stiles screaming Trails off into laughing as his arm makes a sudden people around him punch him in the arm" that's not funny stiles" Lydia said sternly

Stiles laughter Trails off and a couple people around him punch him in the arm. " We should get back to testing your power," Lydia says in a Stern voice

" okay what should we do now. I think we should test the strength of my shield you said that Scott has increased strength right" I say in an attempt to get things back on track tho I'm still pissed at styles

"I do have increase strength,lydia" Scott says

I look in myself and find my unique energy I feel the energy pooling in my limbs and think about the shape of a dome around me " okay I'm ready start a human level strength and work your way up to the strongest you can get"

Scott start beating on my Shield nothing works I can feel the exact strength of each blow on my shield and know that he's way too low strength to break them

stiles

I'm looking at her with my power manipulator vision and I can feel how much power would take to break the shields. "Scott just stop there's no way you can break through the shields you don't have nearly enough strenLydiacan you try to some noise and break through it"

Lydia start concentrating and I can feel her power building up she points her finger at Shields and I can feel that the sound didn't get through the fact that whatever energy she's using is blocking all of the kinetic energy from the vibrations.

" it's no use whatever energy she's able to manipulate is capable of stopping all forms of energy from getting through it's also capable of creating all forms of energy." I look around And then I have a thought I look at my inspired inventor seeing that I have about 17 charges left I take 3 of them and put them in energy just to see what they do just as suddenly as last time I feel the knowledge surging through my brain expanding it opening it up to New Concepts that I have never before considered.

I suddenly feel a shift in my power manipulator I look at it and I can now sense the different types of energy when dealing with powers.

I go back to inspired inventor I still have 14 charges left I decide to put 5 of them into cloth and fabrics and making costumes they click together in such a way that I can tailor any costume and make extremely advanced Tinker cloth.i can make cloth that enhance the body's dexterity and flexibility or fabric so soft and Light that is like you're not wearing anything at all i can make cloth strong enough that it can take a hit from a bullet and the person wearing it wouldn't feel a thing.

I take three charges and put them into technological accessories like gloves or earrings I grabbed three more charges and put them into it. I gasp as my mind stretches almost painfully to assimilate the new knowledge that I just learned. I can feel it connecting with clothe and energy stretching it event more

I say goodbye my friends saying that I have something to do and go to where I remember a workshop being I go inside and get to work on our outfits.

for Scott I designed a wolf mask with a black bodysuit with what looked like wolf fur coming out of it enhancing flexibility by massaging the muscles into a state where they are more malleable but numbing them to where unless you have enhanced skin sensitivity you wouldn't feel it. It also had the added benefit of numbing some of the pain and getting increased muscles growth while wearing the suit.i make him claw coverings that go over the real things with tubes that have super condensed canisters of a paralytic poison, a canister of knockout gas that will spread evenly within a one block radius and a canister of tinker grade tranquilizer

I designed Lydia's is a red dress that has a torn and ragged bottom that enhance the sound coming off of it.i also gave lydia a set of claws to go over hers, but her are retractable. Along with that i gave her outfit a gravity defing affect so that she looks more the legs of her outfit I put a canister of gas that takes a few seconds to spread the it sticks lower to the ground to giving her a mysterious look. I used the same technology in her fabric that i used in scotts but made hers lighter and adding more flexibility

Allison's outfit is her usual hunter outfit with a belt of different knives and daggers with a bow strap on the back. I put to charges into weapon and made the modifications to the bow and arrows some of the arrows are gong to be flashbang others explosive and a few of them had poison in the shaft that slowly seeps into the skin there were of course a lot of tranquilizers arrows in there too. I looked at the daggers but decided to just make more for the varying effects i wanted. I also made her gloves that increased the speed and dexterity at which she could move her finger for making notes and getting out of bindings

Danny and Taylor make their own decisions about their own costumes. for my costume I chose a black bodysuit with a visor that had a interface on it much like Jarvis from Iron Man. I also had gloves that could interface with any computer that has simple enough Tech. I also made myself a phone that had service anywhere on earth and event theoretically on the moon. i designed a dagger that would have a extremely heated blade, i designed another that was cold enough to freeze most liquid materials on contact but stayed sharp enough cut through steel, the final one i had locked on to the frequence of an object and vibrated on the same frequency so the it cut through it with little to no resistance.

After i finished creating the schematics of the tech and design the outfits that i went to talk to taylor when i got there i could see they had just finished testing her powers i felt slightly bad because i could have probably told them most of what they learned "so learn anything new" i asked with slight apprehension

All of them but scott and lydia look up startled i remembered i got cloak and dagger so i'm extremely silent " ya we learned she can shoot laser beams from her body but she can also make them in mid air like they're coming from nowhere." Scott beamed at me with a proud smile on his face and i could see how happy he was.

"Ok taylor i think it's time for you to go home its getting late and your father is going to be worried" taylor looked up at the clock on the wall then said good bye

"Ok scott, lydia, allison, issac and danny we should get some sleep.


End file.
